I Have A Crush On You
by auslly101
Summary: This is my first story I hope you like it! So this is a auslly story and it will be very dramatic! it shows austin and allys life as they try to juggle everything their relationship, school, friends and most importantly music! sorry the summary sucks :)
1. Chapter 1

Allys POV:

She couldn't breathe as she stared into his deep chocolate eyes he leant forward and closed his eyes and he leant forward and... She woke up, she shot up breathing heavily, she groaned as she realised it was 9am, she was late! She quickly got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and her red hollister t shirt and her new vans and had an augment with herself on the way to work. She didn't like austin and couldn't, what if she told him how she feels and didn't feel the same way? He could have any girl he wanted! Why would he choose me? She unlocked her and her dads music store Sonic Boom and walked over to the counter as a blonde boy walked through "hey ally cat" Ally felt her stomach lurch as he called her that. "Hey aus" she replied. Don't look in his eyes ally don't look she told herself, but she couldn't help it great! I am now lost into the chocolatey indulgence.

Austin's POV:

She's so, she's so so ummmm what's the word? Perfect! I love her deep chocolatey eyes and the way she smiles and her laugh, come on austin, man up! She likes Dallas remember? She's not interested in me! "Hey ally want to work on a song later?" "Sure" she replied, I couldn't prevent the humorous smile that had spread across my face "great, when your break?" I asked eagerly "ummm in 15 minutes" she replied while selling a harmonica to a man. Right austin, this is your chance to tell her how you feel! I was woken out of my trance by trish "guess who got a job at phils fun town?" "Um taylor swift" I guessed "no me stupid!" Trish replied "ooohhhh" trish said "what" I replied "my 5 MINUTE break started 5 HOURS ago ooppsiie!" She said I just shook my head at the typical trish-like behaviour.

In the practice room

"Sooooooo" ally said

"Sooooooo" I replied

Well this isn't awkward a tall I thought

" So let's start"

1 hour later

"Its perfect ally" I yelled as we did a happy dance round the room

"Let's just sing it one more time" I said just wanting an excuse to hear her sing

Uh-Huh Oh Oh

Uh Huh Oh Oh Oh

Sometimes, I get in my own way

I need someone to say,

"Hey what are thinking?"

Your words, they're always just in time,

Just like a perfect rhyme

Like, you're not even trying

Like pieces of a puzzle

Without each other

We're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay

By your side forever

'Cause we're better together

Hey, there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever

'Cause we're better together

Like the waves need the sand to crash on

Like the sum needs the world to shine on

You're the bright side of every day

Me without you just isn't the same

Hey, I will always stay

By your side forever

'Cause we're better together

Hey, there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever

'Cause we're better together

"Another great song ally" I said whilst hugging her she just smiled, we then just sat the quietly in silence for a few minutes but it wasent awkward atall it was more... Romantic but then Trish ruined the moment

"Guess who is booked in for the miami beach bash?" She sung "really? Thanks trish! Your awesome!" "I know" she replied ever so 'modestly' "congrats austin" ally said while giving me a hug

She's perfect, she's the one I want to be with I can feel it in my guts.

TRISH'S POV (quite short)

Ughh why can't they admitt it? Their perfect together! Its soooooo obvious their meant to be together, together their sooooo., ohhh what's the word? AUSLLY! That's it auslly! "What trish?" I heard ally ask "auslly?" Austin asked "what's that?" "Ummm, ummmm coming Dez!" I yelled to escape the question.

Later I cornered ally while dez was cornering austin up stairs. "You sooooo like Austin" I said "whatttttt?" Ally said "I don't!" "You totes do Ally, your totes ador togeth!" "Ummm Trish, you have been spending wayyyyy to much time with megan" ally said and I just shrugged "do you like him ally?" I asked "well... Sort offff..."She said "YES! I knew it WOHOOOO GO AUSLLY!" I screamed "but he dosent like me back" she said "are ya serious ally? He's crazy about you!" I yelled "really?" She asked "totally" I comfirmed

DEZ'S POV

"Austinnn"

"What dez?"

"Do you have a crush on ally?"

"Am I THAT see through?"

"Yuppp"

"How long for?"

"Since I laid my eyes on her"

"Woahhh for 3 years then?"

"Yup, but she dosent like me back"

"Well, actually trish and ally are having the exact same convo now"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Ok"

AUSTINS POV (in the practice room with ally)

I need to tell her and soon!

"Ummm allyyy"

"Yeh"

"I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I kinda"

"You kinda what?"

"I thinkihaveacrushonyou"

"Slower Austin, S. L. O. W. E. R"

"Ummm I think I have a crush on you" I mumbled

Allys POV

Did he just say? Did he? He did! He was now a deep crimson red and was waiting for me to reply

"Austin i" I started

"Sorry, pretend I never said any of that"

"No, austin I like you too!"

"Woahhh"

"So your ok with that?" I said grinning

"You bet" he replied grinning ear to ear

"So what does that make us now" I asked nearvously

"Well I guess it makes us girlfriend and boyfriend" he said smiling

Woah, austins my boyfriend, AUSTIN MONICA FREAKIN MOON IS MY FREAKIN BOYFRIEND! ARGHHHH ok ally breathhh, breatheeeeeeeeeeee calm down. Eeeekkkkk I'm so excited!

"So where do you want to go on our first date?" I heard austin ask "ummmm I don't know, you choose" I replied "oh actually its gonna be a suprise" he said fully aware at my hatred for surprrises "austinnnn" I said in a whiny childs voice, "alllyyyyy" he said in the exact same tone. All it took is for one look before we burst into fits of laughter.


	2. an

**a/n**

**I am so sorry I forgot to do authors notes! Please comment and I do accept criticism I know its not very good but i'm only in yr 7! Please comment truthfully **

**Stay loud!**

**auslly 101 **


	3. Chapter 3

ALLYS POV

Eeeeppppp! Our date Is in 3 hours. Austin told me to dress fancy so I am. Trish is coming round soon to do my hair and makeup. I am wearing a strapless red dress upto my knees and red shoes

2 and a half hours later

I must say I look quite nice! Trish has done my hair in a bun with curly bits at the front, red lipstick, blusher, eyeliner and blue eyeshadow. I am so scared! "I must admit this is the best work I have done yet". Trish annouanced proudly. I just laughed in reply.

Half an hour later

AUSTINS POV

Open. The. Door. Austin! Its only ally

*opens the door*

Wow! She looks amazing!

"Hey" she said shyly

"Ummmm h- h- hi" I replied. Very smooth moon! Next you will be asking if she has a hippo!

"So let's go!" I said leading her to my sports car (yes I am very proud!)

"You look amazing " I said in awe

"Thanks, you don't look terribly bad yourself" she replied in high spirits

We carried on having a convosation and when we arrived I put a blind fold on her

ALLYS POV

"Ughh austin!" I whined as he put a blind fold over my eyes

"Ughh ally!" He whined back before we burst into fits of laughter

"Nearly there" he said

"Hurry up!" I replied

"Here!" He said as he pulled my blindfold off

I was speechless as I saw a blossom tree with pink blossom everywhere but under the tree was a picnic! with sandwitches, pancakes, cakes and oh. My. Pickles THERES PICKLES!

"Pickles" I screeced in delight

"Ally!" Austin laughed as he invited me to sit down, he is so sweet!

We didn't have any problems finding convasation it just came to us! We talked music, about our lives and well.. Everything it was the most perfect date

AUSTINS POV

Ally, she's so perfect, Ally Dawnson, perfect in every single way... Even her name sounds perfect al-ly dawn-son, sorry I babble sometimes!

When the date finished we went for a romantic walk in the moonlight, it was perfect!

When I took her home we did it! We finally kissed! I felt sparks, no fireworks!

What a perfect way to end a perfect date

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while!, I'm very busy as I have 3 ponies and they keep me busy! I hope your enjoying the story, if you have any ideas please send me them! I am sorry its quite short to!

#stay LOUD!

Auslly101


End file.
